


I Can't Live Without You

by Fan487



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Comfort, Demons, Drama & Romance, Escape, Falling In Love, Fights, First Kiss, Friendship, Gods, Hurt, Love/Hate, M/M, Muteness, Overprotective, Past, Sign Language, Yandere, a different hinata, a little volleyball, many ships, sweet and sour, war like
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-01-08 07:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fan487/pseuds/Fan487
Summary: Do gods and demons exist that's the question or it?Many believe they do while others don't but one young manmight have actually have met a demon.





	1. Do They Exist

**Author's Note:**

> One of my favorite shows is Haikyuu and just had to make  
> a fanfic about it and about my favorite character which is  
> Hinata of course. I like pairing Hinata with almost anybody so  
> you might see a few pairs here and there with the common pairs but  
> I also put some rarepairs which I think should get more love ❤❤❤❤

The sun was shining up in the sky. It was a beautiful hot day and a young man sat under a shaded tree with a book covering his face. He had been studying but because of how hot it was he had fallen asleep.

“Hinata, you’re here again.” When Hinata heard a familiar tone of voice he looked up and saw a shadow over him and it was blocking the bright sun. He slowly got up and grabbed his glasses and hat from the grass and put them on. Then Hinata gave a little glare at his friend like say _“Why the hell did you wake me up?”_

“Don’t look at me that way?” His friend crossed his arms in annoyance. “If you want to die in this heat then be my guess.”

“Yamaguchi!” A voice broke the two from their little staring contest.

Yamaguchi turned to the source of the voice and saw one of his teacher running up to him. The teacher then noticed that Hinata was there as well.

“Did you need something, sensei?” Yamaguchi asked, looked a bit concerned.

“It’s nothing big but I was hoping that you could be the leader for the upcoming trip.”

While Yamaguchi was dealing with his teacher Hinata sat there without a word.

“Sure.” Yamaguchi smiled.

“Thank you.”

Once the talk was over the teacher left and Yamaguchi was alone with Hinata once again.

“Classes are done for the day so let’s hurry home.”

Hinata nodded his head in agreement. On their way home walking, they bumped into two of their friends who seemed to be arguing about something.

“What are you two doing?” Yamaguchi asked. He was used to them arguing like that but even so, he asked since Hinata couldn’t say a word.

“This bastard is explaining things wrong!” The friend with black hair shouted. He glared at their blond friend.

“Why can’t you guys just get along?” Yamaguchi mumbled so low that they couldn’t hear him.

“I explained it well but your brain could not pick it out.” The blond smirked.

“Tsuki and Kageyama!” Yamaguchi shrieked making the two of them stop glaring at each other and then stare at their friend.

Yamaguchi didn’t seem like the type but if something horrible happens like right now he will say what’s on his mind and he’s not afraid.

“Alright. We will stop.” Tsuki said scratching the back of his head.

“Yea. So don’t yell like that.” Kageyama followed suit.

The two then stared at the one in the group that hadn’t said anything well it’s not like they ever heard him speak and there is only one way for them to communicate with him and that’s typing and writing.

They heard that when Hinata was little that he used to speak a lot that sometimes that it was even annoying but something happened that even they don’t know about it even if they ask him the ginger wouldn’t exactly tell them the story they want to know.

The friends walked home together since they lived in the same direction but not very close to one another.

As they were walking it was like Hinata wanted to be a little behind the three than with them. He felt strange being friends with those three maybe because he wasn’t normal. As he was walking he bumped his shoulder with somebody else by accident. He stared at the person he bumped into. He wanted to say he was sorry but of course, the words wouldn’t come out.

“Atsumu, is something wrong?” Somebody called out to the one Hinata had bumped into and then Hinata saw an identical face on the other guy who called out to the one called Atsumu.

Hinata really didn’t want to deal with anything so he rushed out of there and Atsumu looked like he was about to say something too but it was too late since Hinata had slipped away.

“Who was that?” His twin brother asked.

“I don’t know,” Atsumu said. “Some bystander that just happened to bump into me.”

The twins continued their way to their home.

                                                ______________________

 

Hinata lay down on his bed the moment that he got home. His mother and sister weren’t home as usual. His mother was always busy with her job. Hinata wanted to help around and get a job but his mother refused and said it’s better than he concentrates on his studies. His mother was always so kind to him and didn’t even say anything when he stopped speaking. And his little sister was at school doing her club activities after school for a little thing she had a lot of energy.

The young man finally got up from his bed and even took the glasses and cap off from his head. He headed toward the living room and grabbed the remote control and turned on the television. He then went into the kitchen to get something to eat as the television was playing.

He looked inside the fridge and thought to just make some ham and cheese sandwich as he was making it he heard something from the television that caught his attention.

“Do you believe that gods and demons exist?” The host was asking one of the guests on the show.

“God and demons?” The guest thought for a moment and answered. “I don’t believe so. I believe that us human can live without them.”

Hinata had been standing in the kitchen as he watched the show while holding his sandwich, guess he was focused on the show but his eyes didn’t look one that was interested. It was just that something that the guest speaker said that shook him a bit.

“Big brother I’m home.” Natsu came running into the house as she took off her shoes and put her bag on the floor and ran toward Hinata and gave him a big hug. She was in her first year of middle school yet she still loved her big brother.

Hinata hugged Natsu back and then he patted his sister on the head and gave her a smile. Natsu always felt relaxed whenever her big brother smiled like that. Even though he hadn’t heard his voice for like forever she still loved him the same just like their mother.

“Big brother I’m hungry.” She said.

Hinata then went into the kitchen and made something for her to eat as she went to her room to change out of her uniform and into regular clothes.

When she came back out a sandwich and drink was ready for her.

“Thank you.” She said.

They sat in the living room watching the television as well Natsu talking about her day and what had happened at school. It was always a routine for her to talk to Hinata about how it went with her at the school. The school she was attending was different from the middle school that Hinata had attended for starters it was an old girls school.

“How was your day big brother?” She asked.

Hinata took a piece of paper and wrote on it.

“It was the same. I had a free time at college so I relaxed for a bit.”

“I wish I could do that,” Natsu complained. “The leader always works us hard.”

“Doesn’t that mean that she thinks you guys can go and beyond.” Hinata wrote.

“Really?” Natsu seemed surprised but now that she thought about what Hinata said could be true. “Thanks, big brother.”

Hinata just smiled at his little sister.

“I’m home.” Hinata’s mother came looking exhausted like she always did. Kanako Hinata was a single mother working hard for both his children. Even though Hinata wasn’t a child anymore she still worried about the young man.

“I’ll make some tea for you.” Hinata gesture with his hands and went into the kitchen.

Kanako didn’t know what happened a few years ago since her son wouldn’t say anything and she didn’t question it since he was doing okay even though she hadn’t heard his voice for such a long time.

Hinata would always tell her that he wanted to look for a job to take away the burden but Kanako didn’t want that. She was the mother and had to do these things and he was in his first year in college as well.

Hinata came back to the living room and placed the tea he just made and handled it to his mother.

“Thank you.” She smiled.

Kanako liked the way her son smiled. It always melted her soul and forget everything that happened at work. She was exhausted but the tea made it all better. It reminded her of his father but she shook that thought away.

                                                   _________________________

 

It was another day at college and the classroom was packed with students. Hinata sat in his usual seat with his glasses and cap on. There was no rule saying you couldn’t wear caps inside so he did. Tsukishima was in his class as well and his seating buddy.

The instructor was going on and on about something that he didn’t really understand. When it came to lectures the man sure did talk a lot.

Tsukishima, on the other hand, was paying close attention. Well, they did call him the smartest in the school for a reason. He always had good marks and pay attention in class. Tsukishima must have noticed that Hinata was staring at him.

“Is something wrong?” He asked. “You’re not feeling sick are you.”

Yes, there were times that he got sick and always had to head to the nurse’s office.

“No.” Hinata gesture and shook his head.

Tsukishima then went back to his notes.

Hinata never thought that he would wind up going to college after school and even quit the sport that he loved. When he was in middle and high school he joined the sport thinking it would help him in some way after the accident and he loved the sport but it didn’t help.

He wasn’t planning to go to college but after seeing how hard his mother was working. He couldn’t do that. She was making money for him and his sister and in the end applied for college but he never thought that his friends would be attending the same college since he told them he wasn’t planning to go in the first place.

The class was over and Tsukishima and Hinata were waiting outside for their two friends. Yamaguchi said he had some things to talk over with the teacher so he would be a little late but what about Kageyama.

“Oh, there’s that idiot,” Tsukishima commented.

Hinata and Tsukishima saw Kageyama but Hinata’s eyes saw that his friend wasn’t alone. He was talking to two other people and he was sure they were not from this college.

“ _I’ve seen them before.”_ Hinata’s eyes widen and recalled the incident that had happened yesterday when he wasn’t paying much attention.

“He’s with some friends,” Tsukishima said.

“Sorry, I’m late!” Yamaguchi came running toward them and panting a bit.

“It’s fine.” Hinata hand signed.

Just then another approached them and it was Kageyama who had been speaking the two unknown twins moments ago.

“Are finished you talk with them?” Tsukishima asked.

“Oh, you mean the twins.” He said. “I met them at the summer volleyball camp and they wanted to tell me about a party that is happening.”

“Party?” Tsukishima questioned.

“They told me to invite my friends and it’s tonight.”

Why did Tsukishima feel that something was going to happen and it did?

“I’m not going.” He announced. “I’m not a party person.”

“Me either but it’s not just a random party. Most volleyball teams from most colleges and universities will be there.”

“ _Volleyball.”_ The word had a bitter taste in Hinata’s mouth.

“Of course you should come to.” Kageyama might have known what Hinata was feeling when he spoke up. “I mean you were once a volleyball player as well.”

“Tsuki, I don’t think it’s a bad idea,” Yamaguchi said.

                                                      ________________________

 

The party is exactly what Kageyama says. It is filled with volleyball players even there senpais are here making things a bit difficult for Hinata. They know he decided to quit volleyball and even not attend school so seeing him here makes it hard for him to talk to them.

“Everything will be okay.” Yamaguchi always tried to comfort Hinata when he feels like he can't-do anything and he’s glad and all but he doesn’t feel like he can feel comfortable right now.

“I’ll head to the restroom.” He gestures and leaves the group of friends.

Hinata can’t handle this at all. Why did he decide to come in the first place? Oh, right it’s because his friends were going to be here but he didn’t think the people he used to know would be here as well.

As he is heading to the restroom an hand taps on his shoulder.

“ _It’s Suga-san.”_  Hinata thinks. One of the main person he didn’t want to bump or even speak to since he was always overprotective and caring for him. He was just too kind to him.

“It is you Hinata.” Suga smiled. That same smile Hinata remembers from high school. He hasn’t changed one bit.

“I heard from Kageyama that you decided to attend college.”

_“That idiot. Remind me not to tell Kageyama these things.”_

“Things happened.” Hinata gestures.  His hand symbol changing whenever he speaks to somebody. All his friends and teammates knew he couldn’t’ speak and even though they didn’t need to learn how to do sign language they learned for him.

“I’m just glad you're doing okay.” Suga seemed relieved.

Has Sugawara been worried about Hinata this whole time?

“Oh, I left Daichi alone.” He says and waved to Hinata saying he will see him in a bit.

Hinata finally makes his way to the washroom.

He remembers that he used to always get nervous when a game was about to start and always ended up in the washroom. Now that he thought about it he just laughs as his foolish young self.

Hinata sees that nobody is in the restroom but himself. He washes himself with the cold water maybe to wake him up a little.

When he comes back out Kageyama is the first he finds.

“There you are you dumbass.” His comments are rude as ever even when he drinks. “Here has a drink. You hadn’t had one yet, right.” Before Hinata can even refuse the drink is forced into his hand and Kageyama disappears in the crowd.

“ _What is this drink?”_ Hinata smells it and when he sees it has a nice scent he drinks the liquor that looks like a just regular drink.

Hinata is now wandering around the party looking for his friends but he feels a bit strange. His head is spinning and he can’t see right to left. When he looks like he found somewhere to sit he feels something but he can’t see shit.

“Are you okay?” He hears somebody say to him but there is no reply.

“Aren’t you that little human?” Hinata can’t understand a word that is being said.

“Are you perhaps drunk?” Even drunk Hinata’s voice doesn’t come out.

He feels somebody touch his face, it’s cold but he feels at ease.

“Hinata!” He hears his name being called but he can’t reply back or even stand up.

He never thought a single liquor drink would do this to him.


	2. What I Saw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my second chapt  
> sorry for the late update  
> busy with a lot of things but  
> I haven't forgotten about my stories.

Hinata’s opened his brown eyes slowly when he realized the sun was hitting his face. The young man scanned around when he realized that this was not his home. Hinata slowly got up from the bed that he had been laying on.

 _“Where am I?”_  Hinata knew this was any of his friend’s home since he has been to all of them, well except for Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.

Hinata hurried to the door, but the moment he opened the door a face popped out. A familiar face but one he’s not too close with.

_“Shirabu Kenjirou?”_

They have never spoken face to face, but their teams have played against each other. Hinata and Shirabu never talked with one another because they didn’t have a reason to.

“You’re awake,” Shirabu said. “Are you feeling okay? I heard that you drank a powerful drink.”

 _“I’m fine,”_ Hinata said, but it’s not like Shirabu could read his mind, so he thought.

“I see then you must be hungry.” Hinata was shocked when Shirabu replied to him. Hinata wanted to say something more, but nothing came out.

Shirabu took Hinata to the dining room where they would have breakfast. Hinata was amazed at how big the house was.

_“So this is his house.”_

A man dressed in a suit and tie appeared. Hinata was shocked because he’s sure that they call guys like this a butler. Hinata realized that Shirabu Kenjirou was a wealthy person and that he was at his home.

“How did I get here?” Hinata asked with his hand gesture.

“You don’t have to use your hands.” Shirabu smiled as he said that.

“What do you mean?” Hinata asked.

“I can understand you without you using any gestures,” Shirabu said those words that made Hinata shocked and confused.

“What do you mean by that?” Hinata was sweating from his head.

“It’s hard to explain, but I just can understand you. I can read your lips.”

Hinata wished that Shirabu was making it up, but it was impossible when he was replying every word he was saying in his head. Guess some people are good at reading lips.

“Last night you had a powerful drink, and you got drunk. Drunk wouldn’t be the right words. You just can’t handle alcohol because it looks like it makes you faint and pretty fast. Your friends wanted to take you home, but then I suggested that I take you to my home since it was close by.”

“I see,” Hinata said.

“Anyway, eat before the food gets cold.”

Hinata did as he was told and had his breakfast. It felt like he hadn’t eaten anything for a while. It must be because of the alcohol.

“I already called your mother. Sorry for using your phone without asking.”

“It's fine.”

Hinata felt weird being near this person. He didn’t seem like a bad person, but he felt there was something at the party that happened, but he just couldn’t remember, and maybe that’s why Hinata feels so alert with this volleyball player.

After breakfast, Shirabu offered to drive Hinata home. Hinata wanted to decline, but it’s not like he knew how to get home from Shirabu’s.

Shirabu wasn’t like a spoil rich kid for starts he drives himself and has the freedom to do what he wants. Now that Hinata thought about it he didn’t see any of Shirabu’s parents.

                                                                        ____________

 

After Hinata got dropped off, he washed up and changed his clothes to some fresh new ones. He didn’t want to head to college wearing the same thing he did yesterday.

When Hinata arrived at his first class for the morning, he saw that Yamaguchi.

“What happened last night?” Hinata asked. Maybe his friend would have some answers for him since there was no way that Hinata could remember.

“You don’t remember.” His friend said.

“Yea. I can’t remember what happened and this morning I woke up at Shirabu Kenjirou’s home.”

“Right. I remember Shirabu-san offering to take you to his home since it was close by.” Yamaguchi recalled.

“Did anything happen that night?” Hinata asked.

“We found you passed out, but the funny thing was you were passed out in one of the couches in the party which was kind of funny. I mean you had your eyes closed and sat there like a statue.

Looked like Yamaguchi or anybody that he knew would know what he did after he got that drink. Hinata didn’t like knowing anything. He felt like something else happened but why can’t he remember it. He heard a voice say something like “Little human” But Hinata didn’t know whose voice that was or the fact that he would even remember that same voice from last night since his mind is already jumbled from everything else that happened.

After his first class, Hinata headed to the infirmary since he didn’t feel that well, his head was still ringing. When he got to the room, he saw that he wasn’t alone.

“Hinata-kun, what are you doing here?”

“Yaku-san.” Hinata didn’t expect to see this man at this time of the morning. “I wasn’t feeling so good, so I thought it would be good to laid down for a bit.”

“There’s a free bed.” Yaku pointed at one of the empty beds in the room with a curtain that covers everything else. Hinata didn’t need to be covered since nobody comes here for particular reasons.

Everybody that knew Hinata knows how the boy doesn’t speak using the mouth. Hinata sometimes thought that he was a pain, but after that incident, it was like he couldn’t talk and even when he tried to open his mouth to say something the words wouldn’t come out.

“Kenma was here right before you came in.”

“Oh really.” Hinata looked as though he didn’t care, but he did inside since Kenma is his best friend and he probably worries the most out of everybody else.

“You went to that party yesterday, right?” Yaku asked.

“Yea. There were so many people, and I saw some of the volleyball players there as well. I didn’t talk to most of them since I got drunk.”

“I was there as well, so I know.” Yaku said. “Everybody was busy at the party as well that we didn’t have time to talk like we used to.”

Yaku got up from his seat then handed a small pill and a glass of water to Hinata.

“What’s this?” Hinata looked at the older man in confusion.

“You have a headache, don’t you. I mean didn’t you say you weren’t feeling good.”

“I did, but I didn’t say I had a headache, but I do have one. How did you know?”

“I’m a sensei here so I should know about my students.”

“But you never care.” Hinata looked so shocked at Yaku. The sensei hit Hinata on the head for making such rude comments.

“Ouch!” Hinata touched the bump on top of his head where Yaku hit him.

“If you’re not going back to class then laid down already.”

“Okay.”

Hinata did as he was told and laid down on the empty bed. He didn’t even know why he came to the college when Hinata knew he wasn’t feeling well. Maybe he thought he could handle the pain in his head but guess not.

                                                                      ____________

 

“Where’s Hinata?” Tsukishima asked when he met up with Yamaguchi.

“He wasn’t feeling so good, so he went to the infirmary,” Yamaguchi explained.

“I’m guessing last nights is still not out of his system,” Tsukishima said.

“Yea.” Yamaguchi nodded. “Tsuki, do you think that Hinata will go back to that person when we were in high school?”

“I don’t know, but I wish he would. It’s weird not hearing that voice of his for this long.”

“Hinata never blamed the other person for the scar from that incident.” Yamaguchi knew if it was him that he would be mad because of that accident Hinata could never play volleyball again.

When they all went to see Hinata that day it broke everyone’s heart, even more, when they heard the words that left the little sister’s mouth.

_Everybody had rushed to the hospital when they heard the horrible news. When they got there, the team saw Hinata Kanako and Natsu sitting there waiting and what more the mother was crying her eyes out._

_The mother couldn’t say anything, so Natsu tried to be strong, but even her words broke a bit but also, so she did her best to report what had happened._

_“Oni-chan got into a car a-accident. He’s okay and well.”_

_Everybody was glad, but then the next words came out of her mouth._

_“But oni-chan. Won’t open his mouth anymore. He is unable to speak, and his leg is so damaged t-t-that he is unable to play v-volleyball ever again.”_

_Everybody could not believe this. It felt like it was all made up like a dream more like a nightmare._

_“You can go inside to see him,” Natsu said, knowing full well her mother couldn’t even look at them in the eyes, she was broken._

_So the group went inside and there they saw the boy with the bright orange hair laying on the bed, something they were not used to seeing wearing hospital gown and he was staring out in the window._

_Hinata must have heard them come inside, but he never did look at them since he felt the scenery outside was much more interesting right now. Hinata didn’t want to see his friends since he knew how sad they would be for him._

_“Hinata.” Yamaguchi was the first one to say something to his teammate and friend. “We’re all happy that you’re doing alright.”_

_Hinata turned around to look at his friends. He thought they would be disappointed in him, but they just seemed happy to see him and glad he was safe even Kagayama, and Tsukishima seemed that way, and it’s uncommon for those two._

_“Hinata.” Sugawara put his hand on top of Hinata’s to assure the boy. “You can come back anytime.”_

_Those words made Hinata happy even though inside he knew in his heart that he wasn’t ever coming back to volleyball the sport that he loved the most._

_Hinata wanted to say the words he wanted, but they wouldn’t come out, so he took out his cell phone and typed the words he wanted to say._

_“Thank you.” Those words were the ones what was spelled out._

                                                                        _____________

 

Hinata didn’t attend his classes that day. He didn’t feel like doing anything. The young man didn’t know if it was the hangover or something else. Hinata did manage to leave the infirmary, and his feet led him to the gym with a team of volleyball players were practicing. It still pained Hinata how he couldn’t jump as he used. Hinata was always so careful when he watched the street so how did that car come out of nowhere. Well, it’s not like he would find out and it’s a little too late for that anyway.

After some time Hinata left the gym and went outside to his favorite spot where he usually sat with his friends, but this time he was alone. He always felt relaxed when he came here.

“I must’ve worried them.” Hinata sighed thinking about his friends.

From where Hinata was he could see a group of soccer players, and it looked like they had practiced just like the volleyball team was. But that wasn’t the only thing that Hinata saw. The young man saw a person, but he could only see the behind and that man lifted his finger up and pointed to one of the players and next thing Hinata knew that player had gotten injured.

Hinata was surprised that he sat up. He rubbed his eyes thinking it was all in his head. That same person was still there standing then he lifted another finger and did the same thing to the same player. The player went flying across from the net. The members of the team rushed to the player's side.

Hinata realized that he wasn’t dreaming but then when he looked where the man standing the person had disappeared.

_“What’s going on here?”_

“How is this possible?” If Hinata had told somebody this, they would think he was crazy for sure.


	3. Not His Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter is done.  
> Hope you enjoy it and keep  
> looking forward to more.

“Hinata-kun, what are you doing here?”  Yachi called out to her friend at a café that she was currently working at. She was surprised when she saw the orange-haired college student.

“Oh, it’s you Yachi-san. I was just stopped by on my way home.”

Yachi used to be the team manager when they were in high school together. She used to be so shy but know she’s a strong independent woman.

“Did you want to get you anything? Coffee? Sandwich?” Yachi offered.                                             

“I’m okay. I still have this tea to finish.” He said lifting the cup he was drinking from.

As the two was talking a crash was heard when they looked the two saw that a worker had dropped a plate which was strange since nothing like that would ever happen even if it were a mistake because the employee was very careful with such things.

Then they heard police sirens from the outside and made Hinata curious about what happened. Hinata was on the edge of his seat that he just had to find out what was going on. He rushed out of the café without saying a word to Yachi.

Hinata found a group of people crowded together and there were even some police offers at the scene. He wonders what was going, so he took a closer look and saw a man lying on the ground covered in blood, not a sight he was happy to see. He then saw three scratch marks on the man’s arms that looked painful to look at.

“What happened?”

Hinata had a bad feeling about all this. But those marks on the man’s arm was something that was not normal or anything that Hinata has ever seen before.

“Hinata-kun!” Hinata turned around and saw Yachi running toward him almost out of breath from running to catch up with Hinata.

“Yachi-san.”

“Don’t run off like that!”

“Sorry about that.” Hinata apologized since it was not something he would typically do. “But are you allowed to skip work to chase after me.”

“It’s fine since I was finished anyway,” Yachi explained.

Hinata’s eyes went back to the body, and this was something that Yachi noticed. The young man looked serious. Yachi wanted to say something but decided against it.

Yachi knew that Hinata had a rough time since the accident and there weren’t many things that she or the rest of his friends could do except be there for him.

Unknown to the two there was two shadow figure watching the scene from afar.

The two were looking at Hinata.

                                                              _____________

After Hinata parted ways with Yachi the young man started to head home well, that was the plan anyway, but then he stopped and looked at a shop window. It had a volleyball inside, and when Hinata saw the volleyball, it made him feel sad inside even though he wasn’t showing it.

_“I should forget about it.”_

Hinata continued to walk when he stopped again. He heard sirens of police cars and people surrounding this one area and made Hinata stop and think.

“What’s going on?”

“Poor man.” Hinata heard the people chat in the crowd.

“He didn’t deserve such a thing.”

“What will his family think?”

Hinata looked over and saw a man laying on the ground with blood over his body and just like the other body he had only seen recently this man also had some marks on the same spot.

Hinata didn’t want to look anymore, so he started to leave, but then his eyes stopped and stared at one person that he recognized. It was one of the twins that were friends with Kagayama.

The twin must have noticed Hinata staring because he turned around to look at him, but Hinata quickly turned away and rushed out of there.

Right after Hinata finally got home but nobody was home. His mother was probably at work, and his sister did say she was staying at a friend’s house for the night.

Hinata went to his room and jumped onto his bed. He was tired. He saw a lot of things today that Hinata wished that he didn’t see. It was something he wouldn’t usually see.

The young man was about to close his eyes when he heard his phone ring. He looked at the name and was surprised to see who was calling since he hadn’t spoken to his best friend for such a long time maybe right after he got into that car accident

Hinata used a voice program that he had lying around to speak to Kenma like he was talking.

“Kenma,” Hinata spoke.

“Hello. Shoyou.” Kenma’s voice was the same as Hinata could remember, it was soft and low.

Hinata wondered why Kenma was calling so suddenly.

“The reason I called is that there was something that I wanted to tell you.” It looked like Kenma could read his mind. “I will be coming to Tokyo and would like us to meet.”

Kenma right now wasn’t in Tokyo. He was in Osaka. Kenma and Kuro had gone there when both of them got accepted to universities there, but they were not the only one. Yaku was approved as well, but for some odd reason, Yaku decided at attend college in Tokyo and never thought after he graduated that he would end up being a school nurse. Not his style.

“That’s fine with me,” Hinata said.

The call ended, and Hinata let out a sigh. Hinata said he would meet Kenma but how would that be since they haven’t spoken to or even seen each other for a long time. It was suddenly making Hinata nervous all of a sudden.

“Kenma,” Hinata mumbled. “Does that mean Kuro-san is coming too?”

Hinata knew how those two were worried when they found about his accident. In fact, they rushed to Tokyo that day just to see him because of what happened. In fact, everybody from Nekoma wanted to come, but only Kenma, Kuro, and Yaku came to see him that day.

 

_“Hinata.” Kenma was the first to break the silence when the three arrived to see Hinata._

_Hinata saw how bad the three felt for him, but he didn’t tell them not to worry about it since he knew it would be worse like it was with his teammates._

_Kenma put his hands onto Hinata’s. He wanted to know that Hinata was indeed alright and safe even though Kenma could see him._

_Yaku kept staring at Hinata. The orange-haired teenager didn’t know what Yaku was thinking, but he knew that the third year was sad for him as well._

_“We heard you’ll be out of here in no time,” Kuro said, he ruffed Hinata’s hair up as he spoke, but even though Kuro wanted to tease the teenager, it didn’t feel the same as before._

_____________

Yaku was still in the college infirmary. Yaku was looking at all the medicine and treatment for all the student including one in particular. He never thought he would end up being a school nurse, but he did. Yaku did it for Hinata. He wanted to help his friend, but he wasn’t able to find a cure for Hinata’s legs and a way to bring Hinata’s voice back.

Yaku missed the way Hinata spoke with that loud voice of his and how the boy would greet him, and now all he hears are the fingers that Hinata uses for his phone to type out his words. On the phone or paper.

“I can’t do anything!” Yaku yelled out in anger.

Hinata looked fine, and all but Yaku knows that isn’t true. There is more to Hinata then meets the eye.

Yaku looked through his phone to the contacts and saw Hinata’s number. He wanted to call, but he knew even if he did it wouldn’t be Hinata’s real voice but one made by the computer.

“I know everybody including me would like to hear his voice again.” Yaku cried out.

Yaku was tired, so he went to get a bottle of water from the vending machine as Yaku was walking down the hall he stopped when he spotted a familiar face. It was Hinata’s mother.

“Hinata-san.” Yaku called out to the woman. Hinata’s mother turned around when she heard her name being called.

“If it isn’t Sho-chan’s friend.” She smiled. Her smile was just like Hinata’s when he used to laugh all the time.

“What are you doing here at the college?” Yaku asked.

“Oh, I just went to get a few stuff that my son forgot to bring home. He said he would get it tomorrow, but I just felt like it since I’ll be leaving Japan soon with my daughter.”

“Leaving Japan?”

“Yes. I got a new job offer, and it’s in Osaka so I won’t be living here anymore.”

“What about Hinata- I mean Shoyou?” Yaku asked. He was worried about Hinata.

“Oh. I asked Sho-chan to come along with me, but the boy refused to say that Sho-chan wanted to stay in Tokyo and be with his friends. Shoyou also mentions that he had the stuff to do here, so I didn’t force him to come with me. He’s an adult now so he can take care of himself but I do worry about him.”

“Don’t worry about that Hinata-san. We are here for him.” Yaku assured the mother.

“Thanks.” The mother smiled.

“Will Shoyou be living in the house alone?”

“Sho-chan said he found a place to move in the day we leave.”

After their talk, the mother left the college.

Yaku finished up what he was doing and then dialed Hinata’s number. He wanted to speak with the young man even if it wasn’t Hinata’s voice that he would hear.

“So you heard from Okaasan,” Hinata said. Hinata wasn’t planning on telling anybody he was moving well not yet but looked like his mother had already told Yaku about it.

“If you don’t mind. I can help you move that day.” Yaku said. “I’m sure you’ll need the help.”

“Sure that will be helpful.”

“Where are you moving anyway?” Yaku asked.

“It’s a place not too far from the college and not far from your place.”

“It’s close to where I live.” Yaku sounded surprised.

“Yea. At first, I had a hard time finding a good place, but then stumbled upon the building across from yours.”

“What?” Yaku was surprised.

“So it would be easy for you to come over and help me move.” Hinata smiled.


	4. Change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter  
> and hope ya all enjoy.

Just like Yaku had said he helped Hinata move into his new place that wasn’t far from his own home that was just across from him. The apartment was perfect for Hinata. It had a single bedroom with a washroom and living room and kitchen that was right by one another.

Hinata didn’t have a lot of stuff to start with so the moving was easy for him. The only thing he needed help with was the big bed that his mother had bought him even though he would be fine with a single bed but instead, his mother got him a queen size bed.

“Aren’t you going to be lonely living all on your own?” Yaku asked once they finished getting everything in and took a break.

“Aren’t you?” Hinata asked the same thing back to Yaku since he was also living on his own which surprised the older man.

“I am, but I’m okay because I’m not alone.”

“Then you don’t have to worry about me.” Hinata smiled.

Hinata made some tea for Yaku and himself as they took their break.

“Did you tell the others about you living on your own?” Yaku asked as he took a sip of his tea.

“I told Suga-san, so I’m sure he will let the others know and also Kenma and Kuro-san.”

“If anything happens to call me right away, okay.” Yaku was a worrywart maybe he got that from his friend Sugawara.

“I’ll be fine,” Hinata assured the older man.

Yaku looked at the time and saw he had to go to work. Of course, it was at the college but unlike Hinata who didn’t have any classes today didn’t mean teachers didn’t have to go to work, so their schedule is all mixed up, not in any orders.

“I’ll call you later.” Yaku said.

Hinata saw Yaku out the door. Once he was gone, Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

“This is troublesome.”

It’s not like Hinata isn’t happy that Yaku or anybody for that matter is worried about him, but it’s a bit too much ever since he got into that accident.

Hinata turned on the television as he did he heard a loud noise coming from the other side. It must be his neighbors. They make a lot of sounds, so the young man wondered what was going on. The noises stopped right after.

Suddenly the intercom to the door sounded, so Hinata went to the door and opened it. A man dressed in uniform stood there, and he was holding some package.

“Are you Shoyou Hinata-san?” The delivery man asked.

“Yes,” Hinata said.

“Sign this please.” The man handed Hinata the sheet of paper to sign, and after he was done, he gave Hinata the package and left.

Hinata looked at the package and realized what it was. His mother had said that she ordered something for him. Hinata knew he wasn’t going to finish all of this so he decided that it would be a good idea to share with everybody.

Hinata locked his door to his room and left the building with the big package in hand.

He was walking down the street that until he tripped on a rock that he didn’t see. He thought he would drop the package as well fall on his face, but somebody had caught the box as well as himself before he would make it flat on the ground.

“You’re,” Hinata remembered this face. He was one of the twins that were friends with Kagayama.

“Are you okay?” The twin asked as he put the package on the ground.

Like before Hinata didn’t say anything since how could him when the words he wanted to say wouldn’t come out.

The twin looked at Hinata strangely. That’s when Hinata took out his phone and typed the words he wanted to say. The twin stared at Hinata to see what he was doing.

Hinata then shoved the phone toward the twin, and that’s when he saw what Hinata had written.

“Thank you.”

“Can you not speak?” The twin asked.

“No,” Hinata answered. “After I got into an accident my voice disappeared.”

“Its still good that your living the life even without your voice.” The other smiled. “By the way, I’m Atsumu Miy. It’s nice to see you face to face Hinata.”

“How do you know my name?” Hinata asked.

“I’m friends with Kagayama, and he talks about his teammates a lot,” Astumu informed Hinata.

“So he talks about us.” Hinata thought about it since it wasn’t something that Kagayama would do.

“Do you need help carrying this to your destination?” Atsumu asked.

“Nope, I’m fine.” Hinata then thought of something. “If you don’t mind this is thanks for saving me. Have some.” Hinata opened the box and inside was rolled cabbage.” I was taking them to my friends. But you can have some too.”

“If you don’t mind maybe I’ll take some.” Atsumu smiled. He took a couple in hand. “But I’ll see you again soon.”

Hinata didn’t think much of Atsumu’s words.

After that Atsume went, his own way and Hinata started the path to his friend’s home. One in particular that knew would love anything he brought him.

“Maybe I should have called him.” Hinata didn’t think about it and was already at his senpai’s apartment.

He slowly made his fingers to the doorbell but the door opened before Hinata even pressed the button.

“Hinata, what are you doing here?” Sugawara was surprised seeing Hinata, but he was happy as well.

“I came to bring you something my mother got me. I had too many, so I thought I would share. I hope I’m not bothering you.”

“Of course you’re not.” Suga let Hinata inside his apartment.

It had been a while since Hinata was last at Sugawara’s home. It was neat as he remembers. Sugawara was a person who did things nicely and kept his place clean. Back in high school, he was the one who kept everybody in check if they caused any trouble.

“Do you want anything to eat?” Suga asked as Hinata sat down on the sofa.

“Nope. I just had something.”

“Is that so? So how’s your new place? I would have come helped, but I had something to do in the morning.”

“It’s fine since Yaku-san was there.”

“That’s right he lives right across from you.” Suga chuckled. “Hinata, are you feeding yourself right.”

“I am.” Suga patted Hinata’s head when he peered into the young man’s face to see if he was lying or not but once Suga saw the young man was telling the truth he pulled away.

Hinata suddenly smelled something. He must not have noticed earlier because he was busy thinking about the package but he could something in the room.

“Smells like something burned.” Hinata couldn’t tell what he smelled that was burning, but it was massive.

“I burn some bread earlier,” Suga said.

“Is that so?”

“Yep.” Suga smiled.

Hinata believed that, but part of him didn’t. Why did he feel that Sugawara was lying to him? He didn’t say any more after that.

Hinata must have spent almost most of his afternoon there because it was getting late.

“Do you want me to drop you home?” Suga offered.

“No, I’m fine. I mean my place isn’t that far from here.”

“Even so do be careful on the road.”

“I will.”

Hinata left Sugawara’s place.

                                                                              _______________

 

Hinata was going to head home but stopped when he heard a loud noise, and it was coming from the college that he attended. It was already getting late, but Hinata was curious to know who or what had made that noise.

“This is a bad idea.” Hinata thought as he walked into the college. It was dark and scary at night, and he couldn’t hear anything besides his footsteps and the ticking of the clocks.

“Why did I decide to come here again?” Hinata sighed.

Hinata suddenly heard screaming. The young man dropped the package he was holding close and ran to where the yelling was coming from. Hinata had a bad feeling about this, but he went anyway because that is what his guts told him to do.

Hinata stopped halfway when he saw blood on foot, and it sure didn’t look fake to him. They looked fresh and new. Hinata wanted to look away but he couldn’t. The young man then heard panting and then what he saw was something Hinata could not believe.

There was a student on the ground dripping with blood all over his body. Hinata ran to the young man to try to help him but what could Hinata possibly do when his voice wouldn’t even come out.

“Run!” The student manages to yell the words. Hinata turned around and saw something dark and shadowy coming toward him.

“What is that?” Hinata never saw something like this before. It was out of this world.

“I need blood. I want your blood.” The monster started to chant.

Just as the monster got closer and closer to Hinata, the young man tried to help the other even when he was the one in danger. He tried carrying the student out there, but he could hardly do anything, and the young man was passed out.

The monster was ready to strike but just as Hinata closed his eyes ready for the pain that would befall him the young man felt a presence, and when he opened his eyes he saw the familiar face of somebody he had just bumped into this afternoon.

“ _Miya Atsumu_.” Hinata thought in his head.

“Atsumu is fine.”

“ _Did he just read my mind?”_

That wasn’t important what was strange was how Atsumu was blocking the monster with one hand like it was nothing.

“I advise you not to hurt him,” Atsumu said in a calm tone, but he looks angry. Atsumu pushed the monster so hard across the room.

“Are you okay?” Atsumu asked right after. He bends down to Hinata’s level.

“What’s going on here?” Hinata asked.

But before Atsumu says anything the monster got right back up and charged at them but like before Atsumu blocked it. It was like he was playing with the thing because every time he got up again, Atsumu would do the same thing.

“Ne, do you want this thing gone?”

“Of course! I mean it hurt a student, and I’m sure it’s the one that been hurting people.”

“You’re right about that.” Atsumu smiled. “If you want to defeat this thing then do as I tell you.”

“What do you mean?”

“Trust me,” Atsumu assured Hinata.

Atsumu hand started to glow which surprised Hinata. The young didn’t know what to do, but Atsumu had saved him, so the feeling of trust was there so when Atsumu gave him his hand Hinata gladly took it.

Suddenly Hinata felt something different. A feeling was going inside him that he never felt before. He closed his eyes as the rush went inside him.

When Hinata opened his eyes, he realizes something was different. He turned to the college windows and saw his appearance was altered. Red eyes and black hair and he was wearing clothes that were different. He wore a black and white dress shirt that was kind of like a rob as he came out in the end and blue pant that wasn’t that long with black boots, and he had two swords on each side of his hands.

“What is this?” Hinata was shocked when he saw himself.

“This way you can defeat the monster.”

Hinata could hear his voice come out. He didn’t need anything to type which was a strange feeling, but he felt happy about it. Hinata didn’t know why but his body moved like he knew exactly what he was doing.

The monster came charging at them again more angry than before, but with just one strike of Hinata’s sword, the beast was slain and defeated.

Right after that was done Hinata felt weak and his eyes started to close, and his appearance went back to what he looked like. Before Hinata dropped to the floor Atsumu was there to catch him in his arms.

“You are not fully awakened yet,” Atsumu said.


	5. Necklace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I try my best to update when I can.  
> This chapter has a bit flashbacks and  
> some other characters showing up for a  
> little bit.

Hinata woke up and found himself in his apartment. He recalled the events that happened yesterday and thought how unreal it felt, maybe he was still dreaming. Then Hinata heard the doorbell. Hinata got up from his bed that he was lying on and went to the door.

When he opened the door, he saw that familiar face. The one who was with him in his dream but why would the twin be standing here, in front of his door with a smile on his face.

“I hope you do not think that everything that happened was a dream.” He said then his hand glowed just like yesterday.

 _“You mean it wasn’t a dream.”_ Hinata sighed.

 _“_ You did help the world become a little better, and you saved that student.”

Hinata was happy about saving somebody.

 _“_ There will be more like them and only with your power can we get rid of all of them,” Atsumu explained.

“I want to help but can I save everybody.” Hinata didn’t think he could do this.

“It’s alright,” Atsumu said. “I’m here with you.”

“Thanks but how did you know where I live?”

“Your wallet had your information on it, and it happens that you're my next door neighbor.” Atsumu scratched his face.

“Really?!” Hinata was surprised when he heard Atsumu say that.

“By the way? Shouldn’t you be heading to college about now?” Atsumu asked.

Hinata looked at his wristwatch and saw that Atsumu was right.

“I have to hurry.” Hinata went back inside to get ready.

“What a funny person?” Atsumu chuckled and went back to his room.

Atsumu’s twin brother was almost finished eating his breakfast when Atsumu come back inside.

“Should we trust that human?” His twin asked.

“Osamu, he’s not a human either.” Atsumu correctly himself.

“Being a half-human doesn’t mean that he can save our world. He has no idea what’s going on.”

“I know, and that’s why we are here so we can teach him and be there when his powers fully awakened.”

Osamu didn’t like the idea. Shoyou Hinata wasn’t the same person as the one who they knew from long ago, but their spirit and aura were the same.

Osamu had a hard time trusting that Hinata could help them in any way.

“You really shouldn’t think about the negative part of everything,” Atsumu said, but his brother ignored him and went to wash his dishes.

“What am I going to do with you?” Atsumu sighed.

                                                                _________________

 

Hinata arrived at the college late, so he missed his first class. He went to the library since there was nothing better to do so he thought that it was wise to catch up in his duties something Hinata wouldn’t do, but after his accident, The college student focuses more on his homework than anything else since he had no future.

“Hinata.” The orange-haired young man looked up and saw a familiar face.

“Shirabu?” Hinata was surprised to see the older man. For one he didn’t go to this college and two he was in the library. “What are you doing here?”

“I have a friend that works here, so I came here to see him, but I wandered around and then found you.”

“Is that so?”

Apparently, Shirabu could read Hinata’s lips, so he didn’t have to write or type it out for him.

“Did you get into some mess last night?”

“Huh? What do you mean?”

Shirabu just smiled and then walked out the library. Hinata wanted to find out what the man meant so he followed the man outside but when he did Shirabu was gone like he was never there.

“That was fast.”

“ _He said that a friend of his works here but who is this friend?”_

“Hinata, what are you doing just standing there?” Yaku was the one who called out to Hinata.

“Nothing. I just thought I saw somebody I knew.” That was a lie but it the truth as well.

“Anyway, you didn’t attend your morning class?”

“I couldn’t since I was late and if I had gone, I would miss half of my classes not understanding what would be going on. But maybe I should have gone since I’m sure Tsukishima going lecture me about it.”

Yaku just chuckled at the reactions that Hinata was making, it was fun watching Hinata even if he can’t hear the voice.

“Let’s head to the infirmary since I have to give you the medicine.”

So Hinata went with Yaku to the infirmary.

Hinata has to see Yaku whenever he has college since Yaku takes cares of his health but even, so it’s a pain for Hinata because he knows that Yaku worries.

When Yaku was accepted as the nurse at the college, the student was surprised. Hinata didn’t think Yaku was the type to deal anything with medicine, but he surprised everybody else.

Hinata remembers the day he first saw Yaku at the college since it was also his first day at college as well and never thought that Yaku would be working at his college.

_Hinata was looking for his classes when he bumped into somebody. He wasn’t looking where he was going._

_“Hinata.” The college student looked up when he heard his name being called from the stranger’s mouth. Hinata was shocked when he was face to face with this person._

_“Yaku-san, what are you doing here?”_

_“I’m the college nurse here.” Yaku explained. “I decided that I wanted to help anybody when they are sick or injured so studied hard and got a job here.”_

_“That's sure is surprising_

_“Hinata since I’m working here I was wondering if I can deal with your health as well. It’s much better for somebody you know to do your check-up then somebody random, right.”_

_Yaku was right about that, so Hinata agreed with the older man._

_So every time Hinata came to college, he would check-up with Yaku, and he would sometimes give him some medicine to him if needed._

                                                           ____________

 

Hinata went to his usual spot while he sat there the young man remember that time when he saw a man lift his finger and next thing he knew one of the players had gotten hurt and the person had disappeared, out of sight.

“There you are, Hinata.” It was Yamaguchi who had appeared. It looked like he had finished his class. “You weren’t in class today.”

“I was late, so I didn’t think it would be a good idea to go.”

“Well at least your not sick or anything.” Yamaguchi smiled.

“Where’s Tsukishima?” Hinata asked. “I don’t see him with you.”

“He got called by the sensei about an assignment.”

“Why?”

“Well, it’s Tsukishima who called the sensei out about it. He saw something that the sensei did wrong, so he wanted to talk to him about without letting the whole class.”

“Is that a nice thing to do?”

“Beats me,” Yamaguchi said. “He’ll probably ask why you didn’t attend class later.”

“I know.” Hinata sighed.

“Were you in the infirmary?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Yea. I was at the library, but then I bumped into Yaku-san, so I had no choice but to go with him.”

“Did he give you another medicine?”

“Yea. I guess I needed it because I’m almost out of the others that he gave me.” Hinata explained.

“So you were here!” Tsukishima had appeared startling Hinata since he suddenly appeared. Hinata didn’t even hear him come over. “So that’s why you didn’t come to class?”

Tsukishima had heard everything the two were chatting about.

“By the way, we heard that you moved?” Yamaguchi asked.

“Yea. It was so suddenly. I was going tell you guys, but I knew you two would be busy, so I didn’t let you know right away.”

“It’s fine, but even if we are too busy, we aren’t that busy that we wouldn’t care to know what is going on in your life,” Tsukishima said, his words shocked Hinata, and the ginger didn’t know what to say but smile.

“Did you guys hear the rumors?” Yamaguchi asked.

“What rumors?” Hinata and Tsukishima looked at their friend.

“Heard a student got injured last night, and he was covered in blood, but he wasn’t that hurt, so he’s fine.”

Hinata mind went back to that event that happened.  Atsumu was there, and he had given him some power, and then he changed the way he looked, and he had managed to destroy that being, monster whatever it was. Even though Hinata trusted his friends, there was no way that he could tell them about it.

“Well, I’m glad he’s okay,” Hinata said.

Thet two friends looked at Hinata because the way he smiled wasn’t usual, but they didn’t say anything about it.

“Let’s go to that since none of us have any classes left for the day,” Yamaguchi suggested.

Hinata’s eyes sparkled when Yamaguchi said that. The friends hadn’t spent a lot of time together since they are all busy with their school assignments and work.

“What about Kagayama?” Hinata asked.

“I messaged him, but he will be coming a bit late,” Yamaguchi said.

The friends then left the campus grounds and went to the café.

When they got to the café a familiar face had greeted the students.

“Haven’t seen you guys in a long time?”

“Captain,” Hinata said.

“I’m not your captain anymore.”

The friends had started to order their food just when Kagayama had arrived.

“Sorry for being late.” He said and sat beside the friends.

“You’re here as well Kagayama. Don’t you guys have others places be than here.” Daichi sighed.

“This place is the best that’s why we like coming here.” Hinata smiled which made Daichi smile back and blushed at the compliment.

“Well if you put it that way.” He said and continued to go back to work helping other customers out.

“I heard that you skipped class today.” Kagayama had to get to the point already.

“Yes. And I already explained why?” Hinata sighed.

“Let’s forget about that for now.” Yamaguchi tried to move the subject to something else. “Like why were you late?”

“That damn sense wouldn’t leave me alone because of my marks.”

“Saw that coming,” Tsukishima said, shaking his head like he couldn’t believe it.

“Damn you four eyes!” Kagayama yelled.

These things tend to happen a lot when the four are together.

As The two were arguing Hinata noticed something fall over around Tsukishima’s neck. It was a necklace, one he never saw Tsukishima wear before. He didn’t even think that Tsukishima was into that kind of fashion. It was pretty sapphire raindrop shape necklace.

“I never saw you wear that before.” Hinata pointed it out with his finger toward Tsukishima’s neck.

Tsukishima and Kagayama stopped arguing, but Tsukishima become quiet for a little bit even Yamaguchi looked uncomfortable, but Hinata didn’t notice their look.

“This is an heirloom my mother gave to me,” Tsukishima said.

“Is that so? It’s beautiful.” Tsukishima just smiled at Hinata when he made that comment, a smile that he usually never shows.

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima stared at one another knowing full well what was going on. Tsukishima had made a mistake, one he knew better to be careful of. If he had to blame somebody, it would have to be Kagayama.


	6. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It little is revealed this chapter

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were at their apartment that the two of them lived in together. They were discussing something significant and something that Hinata should never see.

“I made a mistake.” Tsukishima was mad that he let something like this happened. “I should've been more careful.”

“It couldn’t be helped. And I know how you like to keep that necklace around you this whole time. But I think this will make a mess of things.”

Yamaguchi was right with what he said to because of it the ginger had been staring at Tsukishima’s neck this whole time and even wanted to see it again, but Tsukishima would lie and said he didn’t have it with him this time. Hinata couldn’t stop thinking about the necklace.

The reason Hinata couldn’t stop thinking about the heirloom was that it looked very familiar to him and that reason was very odd to him when Hinata knew in his heart that he had never seen anything like that before so why was the young man so drawn to it.

“It’s not your fault, Tsuki. Sooner or later he would find out about it.” Yamaguchi said.

“They’re going to start making their move.” Tsukishima punched the wall, he was angry.

The two had known of Hinata’s destiny but couldn’t stop and do anything about it and watch and protect him from afar. They wished they could do something else.

“Where is Hinata today?” Yamaguchi asked.

“I think he said something about going to Yaku-san’s place again.”

“I see his health.”

There was also that problem with Hinata’s health. It seemed like a regular check-up, but there was more to that than just a routine check-up. Hinata didn’t have to do this before. It started after he got into that accident and that’s when everything started to come together.

“You act like you’re not worried about Hinata, but you are.” Yamaguchi laughed. “Well, I guess it can’t be helped since we did all grow up together in our past life.”

Tsukishima didn’t say anything, and Yamaguchi just laughed it off.

Yamaguchi could see that the sky was getting dark outside.

“Is it going to rain soon?” He wondered. Yamaguchi never liked the rain because when it rains he always had a bad feeling and that wasn’t good.

 _“I hope nothing happens to Hinata and that only good things befalls in from now on.”_ Yamaguchi had just hoped, but that didn’t mean whatever he said would come true. He couldn’t stop worrying about their dear friend.

“I think it’s about time that we make out the move as well,” Tsukishima said. He looked serious about what he said. “I don’t want to wait until something happens.

“So you want to investigate,” Yamaguchi said.

“Yes.” Tsukishima nodded his head.

                                                      ________________

 

“You haven’t had any attacks lately, have you?” Yaku had asked Hinata.

“I’m fine. Nothing happened and if something does I will have my inhaler with me.” Hinata assured the older man. “You worry too much.”

_“I can’t help it.”_

“I’m going to go home and rest so don’t worry.”

“I can drive you home.”

“I told you I’m fine.” Hinata hugged the older man to assure him one more time that everything will be alright. “Besides Kenma and Kuro-san will be here with me tonight.”

“I guess so.” Yaku said.

Finally, Yaku had let Hinata go even though he was still a bit worried about the ginger.

Once Hinata was out the door, he thought about something. All his friends had one thing in a comment, and that was they were too worried about him. He was in by accident yet it felt like the whole world would be destroyed for them.

Hinata looked up at the night sky and saw it was going to rain soon. He knew his friend Yamaguchi hated the rain. Yamaguchi always went on about the storm always meant by news which Hinata never understood, sure there have been sick days when it rained.

Hinata hurried home knowing well that it would rain and he didn’t want to get wet but then he heard a scream. He tried to ignore it as any rational human being would, but Hinata wasn’t the type that would.

“Help me!” The voice yelled.

Hinata followed the voice of the scream and found a girl backing away from a man that looked from behind. She looked scared, and the girl didn’t know what she should do. The thing was about to attack her, but Hinata rushed in and grabbed the girl before the man could do any more damage.

Hinata looked at the man and realized he wasn’t average, not human.

“What is he?”

Hinata wanted to tell the girl to run but how could see when he didn’t have the time to take out his phone and he’s sure the girl didn’t know sign language to understand what he would be saying with his hands. If only his voice could come out, but he lost it in that accident.

“Boy, how dare you steal my prey?” Hinata finally saw the thing’s face, red eyes and was that fangs that are coming out from his mouth.

“Vampire!” The girl had screamed the words out before Hinata could say it.

“We have to get out of here.” Hinata panicked and grabbed the girl’s hand and rushed out the door but even if they ran the vampire came after them, it was fast and robust, and Hinata knew he was no much for that monster.

“What should I do?” Hinata didn’t know what to do. The girl was scared, and so was Hinata but he couldn’t let the girl remember when she was this frightening. The young man could feel the girl’s fear; she was panting a lot.

At some point, the girl got tired and fainted, but she was in his arms the whole time.

“Maybe Yamaguchi is right when he said that the rain is bad.”

“There you are!” The vampire appeared ready to attack them.

Hinata didn’t want things to end up this way. Maybe Yaku was right and that he should have dropped him home but Hinata didn’t want any protective from him or anybody else, but perhaps he needed it when he couldn’t even protect himself.

“Stay away!” Hinata yelled with tears coming down his face when he did that a bright light appeared and a 太陽 ( Sun ) Appeared on his forehead and threw the being across the wall and after that Hinata had fainted.

The vampire was still alive and got up ready to attack again, but this time something else had used such force and drove the monster to millions of pieces to no return.

“So he does have the power.” Osamu had never believed the human that Atsumu had taken an interest was the same as the one in the past, so he chooses not to trust it, but now he sees that this human was the one they have been looking for.

“So the power was hidden this whole time,” Atsumu said.

The two were about to approach the ginger but stopped when they felt some presence then they appeared out of nowhere in the light.

“Stay away from Hinata!” Tsukishima glared at the two.

Yaku touched the girl and Hinata to see if they were alright and he was glad they were both okay.

“So other demons are lurking around here,” Kuro said.

“Is Shoyo okay?” Kenma asked Yaku.

“He’s fine and so is the girl. I will take the girl back to her home, so you guys take care of Hinata.”

“I would do that without you telling me that,” Kenma said.

“I know.” Yaku smiled.

“To think it’s Kagayama’s friends that are the demons,” Yamaguchi said.

“I guess the little sunshine has bodyguards so we can’t get close to right now.” Atsumu just laughed.

“Stay away from Hinata and don’t even come near him!” Tsukishima shouted.

Kuro picked the ginger into his arms, and they all disappeared leaving the twins there alone.

“Looks like it won’t be easy,” Osamu said, but then he had a smile on his face.

“It won’t, but that’s the fun part of the life.

                                                          _____________

 

Hinata slowly opened his eyes, he gazed around the room and realized that he was in his bed. He then felt that somebody was at the bedside with him. His eyes went to the said person.

“Kenma,” Hinata said.

“How are you feeling?” Kenma asked.

Hinata then shot up when he remembered what had happened.

“Is that girl safe!”

“Relax.” Kenma pushed Hinata back down on the bed. “You have a fever so you should still stay in bed. And the girl is safe.”

Hinata was glad for that, but after he was almost cornered by the monster, Hinata couldn’t remember anything else.

“What happened after? I thought for sure I was done for.”

“We happened by since you were taking a while, so everything is alright now.”

“Is that right?” Hinata was glad.

“Kenma, I don’t know why but I feel so strange.” With those last words, Hinata closed his eyes and went back to sleep again.

Kuro popped his head in and heard everything.

“So he doesn’t remember.” He said.

“Yes. But I think it’s good that way.” Kenma said.

“I talked to Sawamura and Sugawara about the incident. They said they felt something was wrong, but they knew that we would show up.”

“They’re going come see Shoyo,” Kenma said.

“Yes. Since the chibi can’t move around right now after that powerful force, he gave out. And I let that idiot know as well.”

“You mean Oikawa-san.”

“Who else would I be talking about and of course he will be coming to see the chibi as well.”

Kuro looked at the boy sleeping on the bed; he was glad that nothing terrible happened to him. They were happy they all made it in time but to think the ginger would give out that light after all this time.

“We will be staying here for a while now.” Kenma mention.

“I thought that was the idea from the start.” Kuro smiled.

Kuro then picked up the photo in Hinata’s room it was a picture frame of his mother, sister and himself and only the father was missing.

“To think Hinata would spend his time with this fake family. And funny how it’s only the father that he hasn’t made up yet.”

“I think I know the reason for that,” Kenma said.

“So do I,” Kuro said. “It’s funny how he made them seem like his real mother and sister.”

                                                                       _____________

 

Yaku had arrived at Sugawara’s place, and he wasn’t alone because Sawamura was there as well. After everything that happened, they needed to talk about it.

“Hinata is fine,” Suga asked.

“Yes. Hinata was resting at home and is with Kuro and Kenma.”

“I knew those two would be there for him,” Daichi said.

“But it seemed there are some that are after Hinata.” Yaku explained about the twins.

“And about Kagayama?” Suga asked.

“There’s a chance that Kagayama could be part with them so be careful.”

“Okay,” Daichi said.

“So he almost awakened,” Suga said.

“Yes but he didn’t, and it’s good for now since it’s not the right time yet and because of it his health taken a wrong turn, but he should be fine after some rest.”

“I was hoping after he was reborn that his health would be better but it’s the same.” Yaku wished Hinata had a better life, but it was the same as before.

“There something else we want to talk to you about,” Suga said. “At the party a while back Hinata had an encounter with a demon.”

“A demon, like us.”

“Yes,” Suga said. “But it was hard to pinpoint who the demon is that not one of us because his scent was gone before we could investigate more about it.”

“There were a lot of people at the party,” Daichi said.

“It’s going to be hard to pinpoint who it was?” Yaku thought about and knew this would take a while to find out.


End file.
